Happy Lie
by KouRei
Summary: Jounouchi is a vampire. Sweet, simple and to the point. But what happens when he needs a mate by his eighteenth birthday? Chaos happens.


Happy Lie

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is a big lie. He's not a human, but a vampire, and his family is one of the most powerful groups there is. His sister, Shizuka, is coming to live with him and learn how to become a proper vampire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Anything else. If I did then everybody would be getting together ( Yami X Yugi, Ryou X Bakura, Malik X Marik, Honda X Otogi, and of course Seto X Jou) But alas I don't, so no couples except in my mind.

Chapter One: Sucks to be you

Jounouchi Katsuya loves dancing. He loves to be in the spotlight and soak up the attention. But at this very moment, he had a very important decision to make and he didn't love the attention. He had to choose between a red or blue tie for a formal dance for the big party of the year. The party was hosted by his family and he had to make the best impression to make his family proud. The red tie would show that he was strong but the blue tie made him out as wise. It was so hard to choose so when he had the brilliant idea to ask his sister, Shizuka, his smile grew 2 times.

Walking to Shizuka's room was a long ways from his and he was getting impatient. Knocking on the door, all he heard was tapping until the door opened.

"Hey, Big Brother, What's up?" Her eyes shone up when she saw her brother, completely looking like a small puppy, all lost.

Jounouchi (Who shall be called Jou from now on) held up the two ties that were making life miserable for him. "Red or blue" he asked.

Shizuka pondered this problem and replied, "Blue, it will make you seem more smarter and blue looks better on you." Her hands clamped down on his neck and started tying down the tie. Jou looked so snazzy and cute in her opinion.

"Now go show all those men that you are single and hot." Pushing him out of her room, she winked and closed her door. Jou blushed and looked in a nearby mirror. He really did look stunning. Jou was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo and topped off with a blue tie; he looked like a much more mature vampire than he really was. Did I mention he was a vampire? Jounouchi Katsuya de la Luna is part of the most powerful family ruling over the city of Domino and other places all over the world. His dad, Yosuke Katsuya de la Luna, is one of the oldest vampires around and Jou found it funny to call him old when he himself is 234 years old.

Jou walked down to the ballroom where everything was being held. Vampires from all over the world were here and very little humans as well. He spotted a very familiar person in his parlor and snuck up to them.

"Well Otogi, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it, I was about scope out the single hot men without you." His smirk was glowing; Otogi was one of his fellow vampires he had met while he was traveling in England.

"Honda couldn't make it on our date and I suddenly had free time." Sniffing, Jou knew he was sad about not spending time with his favorite human.

"Don't pout, you can spend time with me and have fun also." Winking at Otogi, he sauntered over to him and linked arms and scooted him towards the ballroom.

"Ooh look at all ugly woman here! I feel sorry for all the straight men in here."

"Otogi, be nice. They're all here to get a mate and live happily ever after." Jou looked at Otogi and busted out laughing. "Never mind you're absolutely right, they ARE all ugly."

But as many women arrived, not so many men arrived. By eight o'clock, the only hot men they saw were already mates to women and the rest of the men were ugly.

"Oh, cruel world! Is there no hot men to ogle in here?" Otogi seemed to be having fun laughing at Jou's impatient state of being.

A ring broke the boy's attention on the people in front of them. It was coming from Jou's one of a kind custom phone. It was black with a built communicator and a sun and a crescent moon meeting on the back.

"Hello?" A smile broke out on Jou's face. Otogi wondered who it could be.

"Oh hey Yugi. What's up?"

"No I'm just hanging out at home, why?"

"Sure be there in a minute." Jou hung up his phone and turned to Otogi. "It was Yugi. He wanted to see if we could come over for a game of Duel Monsters with the rest of the gang. Coming?"

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do." Otogi seemed excited to maybe see his Honda. He started moving towards the exit with Jou when a booming voice cut them off. "Where do you think you're going?"

They turned around to see Shizuka, who was dressed in a gorgeous soft pink floor length gown, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh just going for a stroll, Zuka." Jou seemed nervous, even if it was his beloved sister.

"Oh really? A stroll to where? Hopefully not Yugi's, you know you have to be here." She scolded them.

"But I don't want to be here. And you could come with us." Jou offered.

"No thanks," She shook her head, "Somebody has to be here to calm Daddy down when he finds out you went missing." She smiled.

"Thanks Shizuka, I'll send Mokuba your hello." His smile seemed so evil she could have sworn Jou had became the devil at that very moment. Shizuka blushed and ran or speed walked because of her heels, to the ballroom.

"Shall we take our leave, Otogi?" He held out his arm and when Otogi grabbed it, he ran just to mess up Otogi's hair.

"Bastard, slow down!! You're messing up my hair on purpose aren't you?" Jou just smiled and hurried to his motorcycle.

Jou's motorcycle was a beautiful Suzuki Hayabusa 2007 with chrome details. The seat was a dark black while the body was a midnight black. 1299 cc, 4 stroke, 4 cylinder. Jou climbed on and adjusted the seat so Otogi could fit. When Otogi was on and wearing a helmet, the engine roared and the pair drove off towards Yugi's house.

Arriving at Yugi's house, was a very hard feat to do. On the way there, a group of gang-bangers, had challenged them to a street race. The leader was a very hot man with sleek black hair. His eyes were a deep dark gray, and his whip was a Harley painted Cherry red. Obviously they won, but it was hard. The leader was a dirty cheater even if he was hot. He had played every dirty trick in order to win and Jou hadn't fallen for any of it. Instead he was able to manipulate the leader into falling for his own tricks. Which included ripping his leathers to reveal heart-shaped boxers. It was a riot. He parked a street away from Yugi's house and walked the rest if the way. As soon as he got to the door, he and Otogi heard some screaming and snuck through the door. What they found was hilarious, a mister I'm-a-tough-guy Kaiba and his brother being screamed at by Anzu.

"Well, Well, looks like Kaiba's getting chewed out. What did he do?" Yugi turned at looked at him.

"Jou you're here, finally I was wondering you would get here."

"Yep. So what's happening?"

"Kaiba insulted Anzu's friendship speeches."

"Ooh, he shouldn't have done that. My ear still hurts when I remember that happening to me. Yo Kaiba, having fun?"

Seto turned at looked at Jou and almost blushed. The blonde was dressed in a sinfully tight leather jeans that hugged him just right. The upper body, clad in a deep red, almost blood color, v-neck. His arms were covered in leather armbands just like the Pharaoh's partner next to him. He sneered,

"Mutt, I suggest you shut up. I am in no mood to deal with puppies at this moment." Seto rubbed his temples in a frustrating way. His little brother Mokuba just sat next to him, laughing at his brother's miserable state. Otogi was snuggling up with Honda in the nearby loveseat, kissing and laughing. Yugi and Yami were trying to calm down Anzu from her anger towards the blue-eyed brunette. Ryou and Bakura were probably shagging at Ryou's house. Man that Bakura can't stop, but hey, it's Ryou's fault for being delicious. Marik and Malik were ordering Chinese food and doing a lousy job by the looks of it. The whole gang, except for the white bunnies, were here. This definably beat dancing at his father's party.

A ringing sound broke the barrier of laughter. It had come from Jou's phone and he looked at Otogi. And when Otogi nodded, he answered.

Hesitantly he spoke, "Hello?"

"Where are you? Do you have any idea what your father is going through?"

"Oh hey mom.. yeah I think I do..." He rubbed the back of his head, it was a habit he did whenever he was nervous and when Otogi saw this, he stood up and started to listen in. "Who is it?"

Jou turned to him and said, "My mom..."

Otogi shivered. Jou's mom was a force to be reckoned with. Of course she was pretty, with her long blonde hair and sterling silver eyes but she was hell to be with in a room when she was mad for any reason. "What does she want?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders and hoped for the best.

"So what's happening over there that has you in a tizzy, mom?" Otogi clamped down on his mouth and started to laugh, _'a tizzy', _Jou had said.

Yugi and the gang looked intrigued at the phone call. Seto and Yami were glaring at each other when Seto wasn't looking at Jou every five minutes.

At the end of the phone call, Jou whispered to Otogi that he had to leave but Otogi was free to stay. Otogi jumped up and down, attracting the attention of his boyfriend and Yugi, who just laughed.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go home. See you all tomorrow at school." He winked at Seto, who blushed a nice red, and hugged the rest good-bye. As Jou walked outside to his motorcycle, he looked at the stars and smiled. It felt like a new day was starting for him, a new life other then the fake one he was living. It would be nice to find a mate but he knew that that was a less a month or more away. But he didn't worry, he had plenty of time.


End file.
